Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Un remake personnel d'un passage de l'épisode 10 de "Free! Eternal Summer". SosuRin. OS.


**Un petit remake personnel de l'épisode 10 de Free! Eternal Summer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai commencé/écrit/terminé aujourd'hui après que l'inspiration m'est frapée en plein cours - ch*ant à mourir ! si vous aviez vu ! -...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Auteur : Moi et seulement moi.**

**Note : Je voulais absolument faire un SosuRin et l'épisode 10 que j'ai vu i pein quelques jours m'a bouleversée... Surtout la scène avant le relais en fait. Je sais pas vous mais moi j'y voyais du shonen-aï partout ! Alors, cet OS est une évidence pour moi... **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

"-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! cria Rin en attrapant violemment l'autre devant lui et en le poussant avec autant de brutalité contre l'arbre devant lui."

Le regard azur et le sanguin se rencontrèrent avant que Sousuke ne ferme finalement les yeux en soupirant. Blessé, Rin se dégagea froidement de lui et détacha ses mains du gilet aux couleurs de Samezuka. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le sol alors qu'il y sentait des picotements qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Le mot qu'il venait de crier lui revenait encore en tête... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sousuke ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?... Il aurait pu comprendre !...

"-Pourquoi es-tu resté silencieux ?... souffla-t-il finalement, le visage tordu par la tristesse et les sourcils froncés par la colère, qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à expliquer."

Le plus grand des deux détacha son large dos de l'écorce et s'approcha de son ami, faisant crisser l'herbe sous ses quelques pas. Le rouge leva des yeux étonnés vers lui quand il réalisa son déplacement, et se perdit dans les deux perles turquoises...

"-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu pleures, chuchota Sousuke en souriant gentiment.

-Je... je ne pleure pas... sanglota Rin en reniflant de façon enfantine."

Sousuke lui sourit de nouveau et passa un de ses pouce sur la joue trempée de son capitaine, le faisant frissonner. Puis il se décala de nouveau et le dépassa, s'éloignant doucement, alors que ce dernier tentait vainement de se calmer.

* * *

Haruka ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il avait su que Rin et Sousuke étaient si proches, il ne les aurait pas suivis jusque dans ce petit bois pour écouter leur conversation ! Et voilà qu'il surprenait ce... cette chose troublante qu'était ce que les deux nageurs avaient échangé ! Ne pouvant réprimer un douloureux sentiment de jalousie envers le brun, ses poings s'étaient fermés et serraient le tissu de son jogging. Et même si la douleur était aux limites du supportable, son visage restait neutre, comme toujours.

Mais maintenant, il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et partir ! Vite ! Car la discussion était apparemment terminée et Sousuke semblait se diriger vers lui, sans vraiment l'avoir vu car le panneau le cachait presque entièrement.

Priant silencieusement pour sa rapidité et sa discrétion, il se leva et essaya d'avoir l'air détendu en avançant sur le chemin qui partait en direction du bâtiment sportif qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière l'informa que le brun aux yeux azurs avait quitté la pelouse et marchait derrière lui. A une dizaine de mètre de lui seulement ! Il accéléra le pas et tourna vers la gauche quand un croisement se présenta. Echapper à Sousuke était plus important que de rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour l'instant.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une chose rousse et grise foncer sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver de justesse - décidemment, ces prières avaient vraiment été entendue ! Il allait devoir offrir des maquereaux en offrandes pour remercier celui qui les avait entendues... - Momatarou et Nitori qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Les deux jeunes nageurs semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarqués en fait...

Les suivant des yeux, Haruka remarqua que Sousuke avait disparu du chemin. Cela voulait dire... qu'il était retourné auprès de Rin ?! s'écria-t-il mentalement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de jalouser de tout son être Sousuke Yamazaki, il finit tout de même par appeler les deux lycéens, se rendant compte que si, un jour, il avait l'occasion de partager un tel moment avec Rin, il ne souhaiterait pour rien au monde être dérangé par deux énergumènes.

Les deux énergumènes dont il était question s'arrêtèrent aussitôt leurs noms criés et se retournèrent.

"-Haru-chan ! s'écria Nitori.

-Hey ! Désolé mais on est pressés là ! s'écria le roux en continuant d'avancer, plus lentement cependant.

-Attendez, où allez vous ? Le relais commence bientôt.

-Justement, on cherche Rin-sempai et Yamazaki-sempai ! continua le frère de l'ex capitaine de Samezuka.

-Ils... ils doivent surement être en train de se préparer, inventa Haruka."

Les deux nageurs se regardèrent. En effet, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. C'était plus logique que de chercher leur sempais dans les bois en fait.

Leur futur adversaire les interrogea du regard et ils finirent par les suivre jusque vers le bassin.

* * *

Si Sousuke pensait s'en sortir comme ça... A peine avait-il quitté l'herbe du jardin pour prendre la route de terre, que Rin l'avait appelé. Etonné, il s'était retourné pour remarquer que le rouge n'avait toujours pas bougé et était toujours dos à lui.

"-Sousuke, répéta le requin."

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et se contenta de revenir, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du dos de son ami.

"-Pourquoi ne... pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je pleure ?"

Inclinant la tête vers le ciel, le brun hésita entre blaguer ou dire la vérité. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire de l'humour mais rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait devoir avouer pour être honnête, il sentait son courage partir loin d'ici et son estomac se tordre.

Si jamais Rin apprenait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, son ami d'enfance, son rival pendant tant d'années, son coéquipier et capitaine, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Bien sur, le brun n'était pas idiot et ne se voilait pas la face en espérant que ses sentiments soient réciproques, mais leur amitié allait-elle rester identique ? Cela n'était déjà plus la même histoire... Car ils étaient tout de même deux garçons, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Et il n'allait pas être facile d'affronter les préjugés qu'il allait rencontrer après cet aveu.

"-Rin, commença-t-il, tout à l'heure... Quand je t'ai raconté mon histoire, ou plutôt celle de ma blessure, je... je t'ai menti sur un point."

Le rouge se retourna et l'interrogea du regard, une lueur triste au fond de ses yeux rougis par les précédents pleurs.

"-Je t'ai dit que je m'étais entraîné pour pouvoir te revoir aux compétitions internationales et...

-Ca n'était pas vrai... finit Rin, en baissant les yeux.

-Si ! Au contraire ! Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça."

Rin recula de quelques pas, le visage sombre.

"-Laisses tomber Sousuke, pas la peine d'en faire autant. J'ai compris.

-Compris quoi ?! s'écria ce dernier en haussant le ton. Laisse moi finir ! Si je t'avait dit que je m'étais autant entraîné pour que tu sois fier de moi, tu crois que tu m'aurais cru ?!

-Que je... Quoi ?! Bordel Sousuke, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, fit froidement Rin en fronçant les sourcils, plantant son regard sanguin dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Rin, je te demande juste de comprendre ce que je vais te dire... Je..."

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, incapables de franchir se lèvres pincées par l'angoisse.

"-Tu ?! s'écria Rin, au bord de l'hystérie, alors que son coeur battait de plus en plus fort et à une vitesse croissante.

-Je... Je voulais juste te revoir avant que tu m'ais oublié !

-Oublié ? Mais comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?!"

Les cris que venait de crier le capitaine réchauffèrent le coeur de son nageur. Mais pas assez pour calmer sa soudaine colère inexpliquée.

"-Et comment j'étais censé le savoir ça moi ?! Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre en attendant chaque soirs, l'arrivée d'une de tes lettres ?!

-Mes lett... Mais Sousuke, je...

-RIN ! cria ce dernier en s'approchant lentement de lui. Je ne voulait qu'une chose étant petit, te battre pour que tu reconnaisses ma valeur de nageur ! Mais quand tu es parti pour l'Australie, je voulais juste que tu reviennes..."

Sa voix se baissait au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche et la phrase finit par devenir un murmure prononcé douloureusement.

"-Et savoir que je m'entraînais aussi durement que toi me faisait faussement croire que tu pensais encore à moi !"

Rin recula de nouveau mais son dos heurta doucement un tronc puissant. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter et de regarde Sousuke, avec cette lueur sombre dans ses yeux.

"-J'ai lâchement cru que tu reviendrais pour moi... souffla-t-il finalement après un flottement. Mais pour te revoir, c'est moi qui ai finalement dû me déplacer.

-Sousuke..."

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à repartir pour la deuxième fois.

"-Sousuke ! Je... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre en m'avouant tout ça ?...

-J'ai simplement répondu à ta question en te disant que je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer car je t'aimais..."

Le coeur du rouge manqua un battement et ses joues rosirent doucement. Sousuke... Sans réfléchir, il s'élança à sa suite en courant, le rattrapant en quelques secondes, avant de lui saisir le bras et de le retourner violemment.

"-Rin, commença le plus grand en évitant de regarder celui à qui il parlait, je ne te demandes pas de partager mes senti...

-Tu ne me le demandes pas en effet, mais je vais m'y obliger tout seul.

-Que...

-En fait, fit le rouge en plissant les yeux, je... ai... ssi... puis... on... temps..."

Les deux orbes azurs s'écarquillèrent quand le cerveau de leur propriétaire devina les syllabes manquantes. Une large main se leva et prit le menton du rouge entre le pouce et l'index, forçant son visage - rougissant - à lui faire face.

Et Sousuke embrassa Rin. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Comme il rêvait de le faire depuis... depuis tellement longtemps.

Et Rin y répondit de la même manière. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce baiser récemment que sa tête semblait tourner. Mais non, ce n'était que la langue de Sousuke autour de la sienne.

L'échange se stoppa rapidement et Rin se mit à rire doucement devant les joues roses de son désormais petit ami.

"-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? finit-il par demander en le taquinant."

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je suis assez fière de ce OS, assez court, je vous l'accorde. Et si le passage avec Haru' vous parait inutile, réfléchissez-y à deux fois : s'il n'avait pas emmené Momo' et Nitori, il aurait tout entendu (bouh, le coquin !) et Momo et Nitori auraient dérangé nos deux amoureux en pleine déclaration... Donc, pour une fois que Haru ne pense pas "eau-moi-nager-maquereau-moi-eau" ... x)**

**En espérant que cet OS vous a plu. J'en ferrais peut-être un autre si un épisode me plait autant que celui-là...**

**Gros bisoux, lecteurs adorés et n'oubliez pas la review svp ! Histoire de me récompenser un peu... *regard de Sousuke amoureux* (Ce type est quand même divin, profites de lui Rin ! *niark*)**


End file.
